


26字母挑战

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 26字母挑战，从A到Z，每个字母一篇





	1. A is for Amnesia

**26字母挑战第一篇**

配对：House/Wilson

分级：G

字数：2800

 

 

 **A is for Amnesia**  


 

Cuddy脚步匆匆穿过夜里昏暗的医院停车场，手机紧紧攥在手里，高跟鞋将地砖踏得咚咚响。她因半夜被紧急电话叫起来所以完全没梳理的头发在她脑后四散乱飞，但她只是心不在焉地把它们拨弄到一侧，同时风一样向一楼手术室冲去。

 

医院一楼永远都乱哄哄的，即便深夜急诊室仍然人满为患，夹杂着病人的嘈杂哭喊以及医疗仪器的尖声鸣叫。Cuddy深吸一口气，尽量不让自己看起来过于烦躁，然后从人群中寻找着最快捷的出路。她花了五分钟才完全从急诊室挤出来，半路还被两名手足无措的护士拦住了，不过她最后终于来到了急诊手术室门口。

 

她感觉自己的心脏在胸口砰砰乱跳，浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷起来。她在门口定了定神，准备进去换上手术隔离服，但当她推开厚重的双扇门时，她突然意识到手术室里只有几个护士正在清理器材。很显然这场手术结束有段时间了。

 

“Dr. House在哪里？”她直接冲进去，问离她最近的那位护士。但对方只是茫然地盯着她，表示自己不知道，她该去问负责这台手术的医生。

 

Cuddy叹了口气，摸出手机。正当她在犹豫该给谁打电话时，手机响了，是Foreman。

 

“Dr. Cuddy，”黑人医生的声音比以往还要凝重，Cuddy不由自主屏住呼吸。“我们在三楼的重症监护病房，如果可以的话请你马上过来。”

 

“House他究竟——”Cuddy感觉自己的声音消失在喉咙里。

 

“他很不好，你过来就知道了。”Foreman挂断电话，而Cuddy站在原地，感觉自己无法呼吸。

 

***

 

她一进病房看到的第一幕就是Cameron正站在门口哭泣，眼圈红得吓人，泪水接二连三从脸颊上滚落，而Chase手足无措站在她身边，想给她递纸巾却在Cameron根本停不下的啜泣中完全找不到时机。Cuddy心里一沉，甚至来不及朝他们点头示意就冲进病房。

 

病房里一共三个人，一个躺在床上，另两个站在床边。她一望向病床上的人就立刻无法控制地抽了口冷气。她自从接到电话后就已经做好了各种各样的打算，把情况往最坏的方向考虑，但当她真正看到House的时候，她的心还是立刻抽痛了起来：House穿着医院统制的病号服，头上裹着厚重的纱布，一直遮到眼睛上面，而在纱布下面露出的皮肤上布满了星星点点的擦伤和划痕。但最让Cuddy揪心的不是这些，因为House正一脸呆滞地看向前方，任凭Foreman拿着手电来回照他的眼睛。在他们两人身边，Wilson穿着休闲服，脸颊上也有一长道擦伤，正一只手叉在腰上另一只猛劲揉自己的额头。

 

“他怎么了？Dr. Foreman？”Cuddy一句询问后站在床边的两个人一起抬头看过来，但House仍然保持那副呆滞的样子。

 

“他骑摩托出了事故——”

 

“这些我都知道，”Cuddy挥了挥手，“我问你他现在情况怎么样？”

 

“很不好。”Foreman叹了口气，“出事时他没戴头盔，所以他被送进来时有非常严重的颅脑淤血以及脑震荡。我们立刻为他做了开颅手术清除了淤血，但他的端脑很可能受到了损伤。我们还需要进一步做核磁共振和其他测试，但——”

 

“但？”Cuddy的心提到了嗓子眼。

 

“但House的长期记忆很可能受到了损伤。事实上，他醒来后虽然还没开口讲话，却展现出了对周围环境以及人的陌生感。他不知道我是谁，Dr. Cuddy。”

 

Cuddy感觉自己的眼泪马上就要涌出来了，但她努力眨了眨眼睛，将泪水憋了回去。“他怎么会——为什么没戴头盔？”

 

“因为他把头盔给我了。”这是自她进门后第一次听到Wilson的声音。棕发的医生听起来痛苦极了，负罪感几乎能从他的声音里滴出来，但这只让Cuddy的怒气在瞬间燃了起来。

 

“Wilson——”她朝对方垮了一大步，嘴里的指责才刚倒出来一个头，病床上的House突然发出一声痛苦的呻吟。Cuddy立刻闭上嘴换了方向，挤开Foreman后坐到床边，用一只手轻柔地拂过House布满划伤的脸颊。

 

“House？”她轻声问道，“你还记得我吗？我是Lisa。”她满心希望这个名字能够唤醒House记忆中他们共享的医学院时光，但House只是瞪着他那双湛蓝的眼睛看向她，里面没有半点她熟悉并且私下里非常喜爱的坏笑。

 

“House——”她又重复了一遍，感觉泪水逐渐模糊了视线。她的手慢慢滑下来，握住House身边那只仍然打着点滴的手，无法相信这样一个伟大且独特的灵魂竟然因为一场愚蠢的摩托车事故丢掉了一大半。

 

“你们究竟大半夜在发什么疯？”她再次抬头看向Wilson，声音因指责而尖锐。“你本应该照看好他，不让他出事，而不是——”

 

她只喊到这里就猛地停下了，因为在她身边House又呻吟了一声，仿佛她的声音让他头痛。她给了他一个抱歉的笑容，然后发现他转向了另一侧的Wilson。House张开嘴，似乎想说什么，而Cuddy再次屏住呼吸。

 

然后她听到House对Wilson说：“Jim。你的名字是Jim。”

 

Cuddy愣住了，而Wilson的眉毛猛地挑了起来，双眼瞪得滚圆。Cuddy皱起眉头，想不起有任何人这样称呼过Wilson。除了他的头衔和姓氏外，他熟悉的人一般都叫他James，也许他的家人叫他Jimmy，但从来没人称他为Jim。她将目光重新担忧地投向House，在心中估测他的长期记忆究竟受到了哪种程度的损伤，是否可逆，然而在这个时候她突然听到Wilson长长叹了一口气，最后竟然还满是嘲讽地哼了一声。

 

“House，停下。”Dr. Wilson双手叉腰，脸上一副受够了的表情，但眉头已经舒展开了。

 

“Dr. Wilson，你究竟在说什么？”Cuddy严厉地质问着，但Wilson只是翻了个白眼。

 

“拜托，你们难道都不知道吗？House只是在耍我们而已！”Wilson朝天举起双手，而Cuddy的眼睛在他和House之间来回摇摆。Wilson看起来又气又笑，但House仍然用那种呆滞的眼神看着他，仿佛完全不能理解他的反应。

 

“Dr. Wilson，我不知道你是什么意思，但你不能这么对待House。他只是记错了你的名字，说明他的长期记忆——”

 

Wilson的巨大叹气声打断了她的话，但House只是一直凝视着他。所以Cuddy重新将注意力转回House身上：“求你不要再吓唬我了，House，你究竟——”

 

House瞪着眼睛一脸严肃，然后对Wilson说：“你一直是，也永远是我的朋友。”

 

好吧，这大概能证明House的脑损伤不是那么严重。但不知为何这句话听起来——

 

“哦，拜托。”Wilson拖长强调呻吟道，然后摇了摇头。“我要走了，你们谁愿意陪他玩就接着玩吧。”然后Cuddy目瞪口呆地注视他转身离开了病房。在他身后Foreman的脸上似懂非懂，但似乎决定追随最了解House的Wilson，表情为妙地朝她一点头后也走了。病房里只剩下她和House，而House正扯着脖子朝门外越走越远的Wilson喊：

 

“星舰，脱离危险了吗？”

 

Cuddy朝House困惑地眨了眨眼睛，不知道他脑损伤的症状是否已经从失忆变成了妄想。但看着病房外Cameron在Foreman几句话下突然水龙头一样止住的眼泪，保险起见，她掏出手机打开谷歌。

 

五分钟后她踩着高跟鞋头也不回地离开了House的病房，在她出门时House的声音已经变回了那让她爱恨交加的得意洋洋，简直一边憋笑一边朝她喊：“怎么没人说我一个人的利益高于多数人的利益啊？”

 

在重症监护病房的走廊拐角，她再次碰到了往回走的Wilson，只不过这次Wilson手里拿着一瓶果汁和两个三明治。他们尴尬地在路中间停下，Wilson躲着她的视线，无论House是不是在耍他们玩仍然满脸愧疚，而Cuddy朝他非常不好意思地点了点头。

 

“刚才在病房里——我不该吼你，抱歉。”

 

“啊，没什么。”Wilson赶忙回答，“我的确有责任。下次我会保证House不在大半夜骑摩托车。”

 

Cuddy想问，为什么House会在大半夜——不，为什么你们两个会在大半夜一起骑摩托车，但看着Wilson脸上那道擦伤，她最终什么都没说，再次点头示意后离开了。不知为何，她在走廊尽头多站了一会，远远地注视着Wilson推门走进House的病房，然后在他身旁坐下，将果汁和三明治递给他。虽然距离有些远了，但Cuddy还是能感受到House脸上那个得意的笑容。  


  


-END-  


 

（*House假装失忆的话是在捏他Star Trek第三部电影最后Spock的台词）

 


	2. B is for Balcony

**26字母挑战第二篇**

配对：House/Wilson

分级：G

字数：3161

 

**B** **is for Balcony**

 

 

第一次发生在他的腿出事四年后的圣诞节。那年的圣诞节Wilson刚刚担任PPTH的肿瘤科室主任不过三个月时间，对他们两个来说突然有了相连的阳台比什么都要新奇：House有了新的正大光明偷窥Wilson的方式，而Wilson在有时被手下医生护士的无理请求逼疯时会从里面锁上门，然后越过阳台逃到House的办公室。阳台中间那道象征意义的矮墙对他们来说根本不存在，因为瘸着一条腿的House都能从上面轻松越过。

 

圣诞节过后上班的第一天，House照样拖到十点多才来到医院。他将深蓝色双肩包扔在靠背椅上，然后打开玻璃门走进阳台。自从23号开始放假以来他已经有好几天没见过Wilson了，两个人只在平安夜通过一次电话。Wilson被Julie拐回了娘家，当他们短暂地隔着三个州住对方圣诞快乐时，House皱着眉头听到背景音里有气无力的圣诞颂歌以及小孩子的尖声叫喊将Wilson的声音彻底淹没。

 

按照惯例，Wilson在休假回来的第一天总会窝在办公室里处理之前几天堆积起来的文书工作，但当House望过去时，他却发现Wilson的办公室空无一人。考虑到对方大概被叫出去查房或者处理紧急情况了，House有些闷闷不乐地移开目光。

 

然后，在这时他的视野中突然冒出了一团极其显眼的东西，正好被小心翼翼藏在Wilson那侧阳台矮墙的下面。House双手撑在墙上，俯下身打量着那段红白相间的东西，然后意识到那是满满一大包圣诞节配色的拐杖糖。包装外面被人贴了张便签条，上面用潦草的笔迹写道：

 

 **_从Julie_ ** **_外甥女那里偷了一包，那孩子再吃糖牙就要掉光了。—— J_ **

 

House伸手抓起那包糖，忍不住笑起来。拐杖糖——他撕开包装，从里面拿出一根含在嘴里，感受味道还算的过去的蔗糖在他的舌尖缓缓融化——真有他的。

 

当他们两个终于在午餐时分见面时，House并没提这件事，Wilson也什么都没说，两个人只是隔着餐桌享用自己的午餐，House一边听Wilson抱怨自己整个圣诞节有多头痛一边从他的餐盘里偷薯条。但当他们结束午餐准备离开时，House从口袋里拿出了一根拐杖糖扔进嘴里，宣称，这是他的餐后甜点，而Wilson只是微笑着看他。

 

***

 

之后那年他们一起过了圣诞，Wilson什么都没送他，所以House以为那次的拐杖糖只是Wilson因为在圣诞节把他一个人丢下所以心怀愧疚的礼物。但当他第二年圣诞节过后再次来到阳台时，他甚至有些惊喜地看到阳台矮墙的另一侧放着一个扁平的黑色盒子，上面同样有张便签条，字迹也一如既往潦草不堪。上面写着：

 

**_为你下次约会。—— J_ **

 

他拾起盒子，一边思考Wilson怎么能把字写得这么难看，一边掀起盒盖。黑色盒子里躺着一条深蓝色绣着小雪人的领带，丝绸质地，虽然没有标签也没有收据，但一看就昂贵极了。House用食指关节轻轻抚摸了一下领带，感受着皮肤下领带面料丝滑的质感，摇了摇头。他不知道Wilson究竟是在指他和Stacy前路不明的关系，还是在嘲笑他和Cameron那次无比尴尬的尝试，但他很确定这条领带会被他深深藏进衣橱里，永无出头之日了。

 

***

 

第三年的圣诞节被彻底笼罩在Tritter的阴影之下。House从服药过量和宿醉中醒过来，被Tritter拒绝的耻辱正如客厅地板上呕吐物的味道一样萦绕他身侧久久不散，但更让他痛苦的则是Wilson离去时给他的那个眼神。他知道自己偷死去病人的羟考酮这个行为又一次踏到了Wilson的底线；他当然不想把自己和Wilson的关系推至破裂的边缘，但一旦药瘾发作House根本控制不住自己，只能无法自拔地滑向毁灭的深渊，同时将身边所有人一同拽下去。

 

圣诞节后第一个工作日，他拖到接近中午才到办公室，甚至还没扔下双肩包眼睛就已经飘到了阳台上。House站在玻璃门后面小心翼翼地探出头，再三确认Wilson的办公室空无一人后才小心翼翼地推开阳台门。他站在门口深吸一口气，做好矮墙后什么都没有的心理准备之后才低头看了过去。然而，在矮墙后面端端正正立着个绑着蓝色缎带的小盒子，上面照旧贴了张便签条：

 

**_好久之前就准备送你了，所以别以为我会忘记你做了什么。—— J_ **

 

House的脸上露出一个略带尴尬的笑容，然后他轻轻扯开缎带，发现包裹在里面的是——竟然是他想要很久的Jack Cannon限量版悠悠球。这个版本的悠悠球是Jack Cannon系列丛书第一本第一次发售时出版社为提高销量制作的赠品，刚发售时无人问津，然而现在已经被炒到了天上去。House在EBay上关注了好几次这版悠悠球的拍卖，然而每次不是手慢就是被价格吓到。他完全不敢相信——也没法想象Wilson为了买这个花了多少钱多少工夫。

 

凝视着手里多年过去后仍然崭新的包装盒，Wilson转了转眼珠，低下头叹了口气。也许脱瘾值得一试，哪怕他是为了骗取Tritter的信任去假装，至少他在努力让周围的人更好过些。

 

***

 

第四年的平安夜，当House越过阳台矮墙低头看时，他看到一个被绿色包装纸包裹起来的四方体静静地躺在那里，缎带上别了一张方形的小贺卡，而旁边的阳台椅上还摆着Wilson那顶滑稽十足的麋鹿帽。他弯腰捡起那件礼物，用手掂了掂重量，立刻意识到这是一本精装书。

 

 **_Greg_ ** **_，这让我想到你。_ **

 

卡片上没有标之前那个简短的名字缩写，送礼人的笔迹甚至都变端正了，仿佛他把自己当成了House本年度的神秘圣诞老人。House看着手里的礼物，头一次没有迫不及待地撕开包装纸看个究竟。他已经知道这是本书了，但让他好奇的是，究竟怎样的书会让Wilson想起他，甚至难得地用了他的名字？

 

在将礼物背回公寓的一路上他一直在思考这件事，最终他下了个决定：不拆开Wilson的礼物，而是想办法通过这本书的重量和纸张规格猜到这究竟是哪一本。他花了足足大半年的时间，一有空闲就跑去公寓周围的二手书店翻看精装书，最终他将自己列出的疑似书单缩减到了一本：Joseph Bell的《仁心仁术》。

 

但他始终没有拆开包装，只是让那本书带着绿色的包装纸在他的书架上和其他精装书突兀地挤在一起，因为这样每当他走过书架，他一眼就能看到Wilson送他的这份礼物。

 

***

 

然后……第五年。

 

圣诞节如约到来，但House早就做好了今年什么都得不到的准备。Wilson才回来没多长时间，他们之间一切都因为Amber而变得过于小心翼翼。他们用那种满不在乎的口气间或提到Amber，或者用更满不在乎的口气讨论House该怎样约Cuddy出来。

 

Wilson还是很痛苦，House知道，因为他也感受到一模一样的痛苦，但他却没有勇气率先做出改变。Wilson对他手上那个臆想出被蚊子叮过的伤口判断非常准确，然而他却搞错了对象：他并非想到Cuddy会怎样，他只有想到Wilson以及他极有可能的再次离去后才会感觉伤口酸痒难忍。

 

然而他还是在说，去找个新女友吧，去开始一段新生活吧，希望他能变回曾经那个面对Wilson无话不谈的自己。

 

就这样，他把自己手下的几个人耍得团团转，收到了很久以来除了Wilson之外来自其他人的圣诞礼物。唱片，手表，以及第二版的《福尔摩斯》都是相当不错的礼物，但House在看到圣诞节过后却空空如也的阳台时还是控制不住自己感到一阵无比的失落。他已经习惯Wilson在圣诞节为他带来一份特别的惊喜了，无论拐杖糖，领带，悠悠球还是精装书，Wilson的礼物总是那样有趣又恰到好处。这是House在这个该死的节日唯一期待的事情，然而他却自己搞砸了。

 

十二月底的冷风带着积雪的味道吹拂在他的脸上，他深吸一口气，再用嘴巴缓缓吐出来，注视着自己的呼气在冷风里变为飘渺的白雾。Wilson的办公室仍然黑着灯，House一瞬想冲过去把他的办公桌抽屉底朝天翻个遍，也许就能找到Wilson还没来得及放在这里的礼物，但他最后还是叹着气摇了摇头。一切都结束了，他的手搭在自己这侧的玻璃门上，有些恋恋不舍地扫了一眼分割他们阳台的矮墙，转身朝自己的办公室走去。

 

然而在他还没完全进门时，他突然听到远处钥匙叮当响起的声音。House的身体定在原地，不知道自己是否该回头还是就此离去，不知道他究竟该再次重燃期待还是就此放弃。他竖着耳朵仔细听Wilson的一举一动，听到他把办公室钥匙朝桌子上一扔的同时脚步却没停，越过办公桌，推开通向阳台的门，然后——

 

“House。”他听到Wilson从阳台另一侧轻声叫道。House猛地转过身，速度之快以至于他以为自己肯定会扭到腰。Wilson就站在那里，身上还穿着长大衣，但双手叉在腰上，用House最熟悉的那种表情看向他。

 

“怎么了？”House一边朝他犹豫着靠近一边小声问。但Wilson没回答他，只是朝他做了个不耐烦的手势，示意他赶紧上前。House狐疑地看向他，实在搞不清Wilson究竟在玩什么把戏。然而当他靠得足够近，两个人只被一道矮墙分割开时，Wilson突然动了动嘴唇：

 

“圣诞快乐，House。”

 

然后他揪住House的领口，吻了上来。

 

 

-END-


	3. C is for Composition

**26字母挑战第三篇**

配对：House&Wilson友情向

分级：G

字数：5215

注意：微妙且（和House）不相干的BG描写有

 

 

**C is for Composition**

 

 

House已经隔着百叶窗的缝隙观察Cameron有段时间了。他这位历经医学院折磨却仍然保持一份罕见单纯世界观的女下属在他眼里一直幼稚得恰到好处，比如，圣诞节满是情怀的装饰品，强迫House和她约会，或者在她以为House很痛苦的时候给他一个满是慰藉的拥抱之类的。然而Cameron毕竟有个还算聪明的脑子，所以House对他此时此刻观察到的现象很是不解。

 

今天他们难得手头没有案子，而且选择一起来医院凑热闹。在大办公室里House的三名手下分散坐在桌子旁边，Foreman正在翻手里的医学期刊，Chase对着报纸上的字谜埋头苦战，而Cameron——她的手里抱着一本看起来不薄的书读得津津有味，整个头都快埋进了书页里。这些到不怎么让House感到吃惊，毕竟Cameron看起书来一直这幅样子，然而Cameron正在读的很显然不是什么医学著作，因为医学著作不会让人一会儿脸颊绯红，一会儿睫毛高频率扇动，一会儿难耐地咬住下嘴唇，一会儿毫无意识地啃自己的大拇指。

 

说实话，Cameron这样子真的让House很困惑，因为首先他知道Cameron不是那种在办公室里正大光明读 ** _那种_** 文学的人，其次他很了解女性在雌激素高涨是的种种表现，然而Cameron的反应却不太合拍——她看起来像极了大学课堂上面对自己暗恋已久的教授脸红心跳的小女生——

 

等等。House猛地站起身，一把推开两间办公室相连的门，朝Cameron大步走了过去。

 

“你在读什么？”他高声问道，而Cameron像是被吓到一样飞快抬起头，砰的一声合起书页，瞪大眼睛看向他。

 

“没，没什么。”她结结巴巴地回答道。

 

“拜托，”House说，“我不会因为你在看Nicolas Sparks的大作就解雇你或者怎样。”他朝Cameron伸开右手，而对方犹豫地抬眼看了他半天，最后非常不情愿地把手里的书递了过来。在他们旁边Foreman和Chase都放下了手里的东西，饶有趣味地看过来。House很高兴地看到虽然他的手下三人有同仇敌忾的瞬间，但果然绝大部分时候还是在自己暂时安全时对其他人幸灾乐祸。

 

Cameron正在看的是本精装书，将近三百页厚，House第一眼看到的是空荡的封底；当他把整本书反过来时，发现封皮的装帧异常简洁，只在深蓝底色上用银色烫印了书名和作者：

 

**_《银手指》——J. J. Cassidy_ ** **_著_ **

 

“《银手指》？”House无比嘲讽地念出这个名字，“怎么，在世界手指奥运会上输给了金手指？以及我以为只有写魔幻小说的英国佬才会在自己姓氏前面加上一堆J，我说的对吗，Chase？”

 

Chase翻了个白眼，默默咽下一句“我不是英国人”，而Cameron一脸不平想说什么，却被House伸出一根手指停住了。

 

“啊啊，先别说话，让我看看你究竟在看什么。”他随手一翻，在书的四分之一左右停下，然后大声念出映入他眼帘的第一段话：

 

“ ** _‘止血钳——’他的声音沉稳有力，仿佛一双温柔的手紧紧支撑住_** ** _Vanessa_** ** _。尽管宽大的医用口罩挡住了他的大半张脸，但那双蓝色眼睛在无影灯下仍然锐利无比。Vanessa_** ** _感到无言的力量在他的注视下涌入身体。她双手的颤抖奇迹般消失了。_** ”

 

House在这句话后停了下来。他把眼前这段文字飞快地在心里重读了一遍，然后抬起头看向Cameron。坐在他身前的女医生比刚才更糟糕了，Cameron满脸通红，一只手搅着自己的头发，甚至不敢和House眼神接触。

 

“所以，你在看廉价垃圾的……医学小说？”House已经不知道自己该觉得Cameron的阅读品味是搞笑还是可悲了。

 

“这本书一点不廉价！”出乎他的意料，Cameron竟然非常坚决地反驳道，“虽然我还没看完第一本，但这本书真的非常好看，无论人物还是剧情的设定都很饱满——毕竟这本书登上过《纽约时代杂志》的最畅销书籍。”

 

“Nicolas Sparks的书全都登上过。”House做了个生吞柠檬的狰狞表情，“我完全相信这种外行人用维基百科出来的医学术语以及他们自己听都没听说过的单词拼凑成出来的书和他的书是一个水平。如果你想看帅气医生搞大了漂亮护士的肚子，Cameron，你该去看《综合医院》，至少你可以腾出两只手吃薯片。”

 

“这本书绝对不是外行人写的，甚至——”Cameron深吸一口气，“如果你不信的话，你可以拿去自己看。”

 

“我为什么要浪费我自己的宝贵生命看这种东西？”

 

“因为，”Cameron突然眯起眼睛，朝他露出一个带点坏笑的表情，而House意识到自己上当了。Cameron的确不是在办公室看小说的人，她唯一的目的就是让House注意到这本书。“因为半个医院的人都在看这本书，而大家都认为书里的主角是你，Dr. House。”

 

***

 

几分钟后，House落败回自己昏暗的办公室，然后翻开了被Cameron硬塞给他的书。在开始读之前House先上网搜索了一下这本书的大概内容以及媒体评价，发现这本书讲述了一位医术高超但从不墨守成规的医生，偶然被卷入了一起FBI调查多年的连环杀人案。他利用自己独特的洞察力发现自己的一名患者与FBI通缉多年的一名连环杀手的侧写相似，于是很快与FBI取得了联系。然而这名杀手在被逮捕不久后越狱，为了报复医生将他绑架并残忍折磨，而医生只能靠自己对人性的深刻理解与凶手周旋，并希望自己在被绑架时匆匆留下的线索足以引起警方注意。

 

House盯着亚马逊上点赞最高的这个书评，非常坚定地咳嗽了一声。这个剧情听起来简直糟糕透了，把各种吸引人眼球的卖点拼凑在一起，完全没有半点新意。然而更可悲的是，现在的读者很显然就吃这套。然后他翻了翻网上媒体的书评：

 

**_《纽约时代杂志》（四星）：惊险，刺激，让人欲罢不能，一口气读到最后一页。_ **

****

**_《英国卫报》（四星）：一名作者所能贡献的最好出道作品。_ **

****

**_《华盛顿邮报》（五星）：J. J. Cassidy_ ** **_对医学部分的熟悉以及对悬疑部分的拿捏让人赞叹。绝好佳作。_ **

****

**_《英国每日邮报》（三星半）：剧情无新意，但人物描写绝佳。被困在美国医疗体系里的新世纪福尔摩斯。_ **

 

House简直不知道该怎样面对网上平均四星的书评，于是他直接把书翻到了正文开始页。他飞快地翻着书，略过所有无聊的环境描写和气氛渲染，直到他看到主角的人名出现在书页上。他停下来认真读这段文字：

 

“ ** _会议室的大门突然被人猛地推开，在所有人诧异的目光中，门后走出一个瘦高的身影。来人是个四十五岁上下的中年男人，足有六英尺两英寸的个头，几乎要将会议室的门框填满。像他这样身高的人往往因体型而给人种压迫感，但他却瘦得厉害，在胡茬的掩映下脸颊深深凹陷下去，浓密的黑发搭在额头上。只不过这些细节在第一眼打量他时会被完全忽略掉，因为所有人第一眼看到的是他那双湛蓝的眼睛，冰冷而锐利，仿佛能看穿所有人的心思，让即便心里最没鬼的人也会试图从他的注视下移开目光。_**

****

**_瘦高的男人就这样走了进来，全然不顾站在会议长桌最前端演讲人尴尬的表情，径直找了个座位坐下，摆出一副准备好这场会议无聊透顶的姿势。_ **

****

**_‘Dr. Hausman_** ** _，’在他落座后，会议桌对面一直皱着眉头瞪向他的Dr. Halle_** ** _满是嘲讽地开口了，‘多谢你赏脸来参加我们的会议。’_** ”

 

House眉毛在阅读对主人公外貌的描写时已经高高挑了起来，但当他终于看到角色的名字，他感觉自己的眉毛即将飞离额头而去。Hausman……难怪包括Cameron在内半个医院的人都觉得这本书写得是他，再加上身高，胡茬，眼睛——House的鼻腔里发出一声嘲讽的哼声。他完全没意识到自己竟然出名到足以给某个无聊的作家当模板，而且无论这个人是谁，他肯定当面见过自己。

 

他飞快翻过这一页 继续看了下去。很快House发现这个Dr. Hausman的全名叫Frederick “Fred” Hausman，而他第一次大声念出的段落里那个Vanessa不是什么漂亮护士，而是新到Hausman手下实习的年轻女医生。整本书除去Hausman与连环杀手的剧情之外，在医院的部分都是以Vanessa的视角描写的，甚至包括——

 

“ ** _Vanessa_** ** _咬住嘴唇，将即将出口的呻吟吞了下去。她知道自己不该再在这里逗留下去了——不，她从一开始就不该跑来_** ** _Dr. Hausman_** ** _的住处，但客厅里仍然弥漫着雪茄淡淡的烟草味道，而_** ** _Hausman_** ** _原本低沉的声音在威士忌的作用下更磁性了。_**

****

**_‘_ ** **_Vanessa_ ** **_，’他的手轻轻覆在她只穿着一次单薄衬衣的胳膊上，掌心的温度挑逗着她每一处敏感的神经，‘告诉我，究竟出什么事了？’_ **

****

**_Vanessa_** ** _只觉得自己膝盖发软，在_** ** _Hausman_** ** _强烈的男性气息下朝他倒过去，而_** ** _Hausman_** ** _的身体稳稳接住她，让她感到无边安心。‘_** ** _Dr. Hausman_** ** _……’她的回答不知不觉中已经变成了喘息。_** ”

 

House砰地一声合上了书，感觉到自己手臂上的汗毛因厌恶而竖了起来。无论这个作者是谁，他/她当真很有恶趣味（他试图在书的开头和结尾寻找作者的个人信息，但他只找到了名字，而J.J. Cassidy这个名字可能是任何性别）。House决定跳过Vanessa视角的部分，直接翻到最后Hausman和连环杀手的部分：

 

“ ** _Hausman_** ** _短暂地闭上眼睛，以便更清晰判断自己的伤势。在胸口砖块的重量下他能感觉到自己左侧断了两根肋骨，第五根和第六根，而右边则是五六七三根全断了，其中右边至少有一根已经开放性骨折，很有可能进一步造成胸膜破损。一旦引发开放性气胸，他的时间就不多了——当然，前提是自己的心脏没有在强压之下率先因钝性闭合伤而破裂。_**

****

**_而在不远处那把脏兮兮的塑料椅子上，_ ** **_Larson_ ** **_仍然在得意洋洋地喋喋不休：_ **

****

**_‘我的礼貌去哪里了？可不能一个劲这样那样谈论自己。我们来谈谈你吧，_ ** **_Dr. Hausman_ ** **_。你身上还有什么不为人知的秘密吗？要知道，这可能是你最后一次坦白的机会了。’_ **

****

**_‘我们都喜欢谈论别人。’_** ** _Hausman_** ** _在一连串咳嗽中艰难地说道，‘这让我们觉得高人一等，让我们觉得有控制权。不过有时候，对于某些人来说，知道某些事情会让他们变得在意……我不知道你还是那种在意的人，_** ** _Tommy_** ** _。’_** ”

 

House停下了翻书的手。尽管已经过去一段时间了，但他还记得这句话。事实上，他清楚记得自己曾对Chase说过这段话，有些用词可能有出入，但整个意思丝毫不差。他抬起头，看向会议桌旁Chase的位置，思考对方是否有可能是这本让他心情复杂的小说的作者，但是——不，不可能是Chase，他再过一万年也不可能写一位像极了House的医生和一位（虽然他非常不情愿承认但是）某种意义上像极了Cameron的女医生搞暧昧；如果Cameron是作者，那她大概是最后一个希望House发现这本小说的人，所以也不可能是她；至于Foreman，House觉得他既没这个时间也没这个恶趣味。

 

所以，能把他写得如此真实，甚至连他说得过的话也统统复制下来的人只剩下——

 

House把书一下子翻到被他一开始略过的致敬页，而他想找的答案就在那里朝他招手：

 

**_献给你，你知道你是谁。_ **

 

House盯着那行斜体字看了几秒钟，然后他抓起这本书，匆匆推开阳台的门。片刻后他已经来到了隔壁和他相连的那间办公室，喘着气，皱着眉头，而办公桌后面的Wilson一脸茫然地抬头看向他。

 

“怎么了，House？”

 

“你——”House的大脑正在急速转动，“你半年前写的那篇论文，到现在都没在任何期刊上发表。”

 

“因为我……很忙？”Wilson挑起眉毛。

 

“还有三个月前你有个周末抛下我，神秘得不得了。我一直以为你和医院里某个护士约会去了——其实你根本不在新泽西吧？”

 

Wilson放下手里的笔，无辜迷惑的表情慢慢转变成只对House偶尔展露的狡黠。“我从来没承认过我在和任何人约会。”

 

“你拿无聊的肿瘤会议做掩饰，让我以为你在约会——真有你的Wilson。”

 

Wilson笑眯眯地看着他，即便House把手里的书摔在他面前也没变表情。“所以，你承认这是你的 ** _大作_** ？”

 

“我为什么要否认？”Wilson笑着问他，“大家都爱这本书，大家都爱Dr. Hausman——大家都爱你，House。”

 

“你可饶了我吧。”House打了个非常夸张的寒颤，然后看向Wilson。“我知道你不是这么无聊的人，而且我相信比起这种无聊的小说，你更喜欢每天多处理点文件，然后回家瘫在沙发上喝啤酒。所以你干嘛要写？”

 

Wilson只是耸了耸肩。“这不是很正常的事吗？因为你需要一个。”

 

“我需要一个什么？”

 

“记录者？”Wilson 的口气非常理所应当，“你难道没看到《英国每日邮报》的书评嘛，大家都觉得你是新世纪的福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯当然需要有个人把他办的案子记录下来咯。”

 

House深吸一口气。“我不会主动和病人交流；我不会没事干向FBI打小报告；我更不会把手下的实习女医生骗上床。”

 

“House，那些只是为了小说服务的虚构部分，我不可能把你一五一十写进书里，会影响销量的。”明知他在开玩笑，House还是给了Wilson一个阴暗的眼神。“但我想写的不是这些。我想写你究竟是个多了不起的医生，多么会观察他人，以及多么在意你所有的病人。这些才是我想写的。我想向全世界展示我眼中的那个你，而不是你自愿展示出来的那个讨人嫌的家伙。”说到最后，Wilson很显然被自己的某个想法突然逗乐了，表情从严肃重新变为坏笑：

 

“再说了，我知道医院里几乎每个人都在看这本书。我敢打赌那些漂亮护士们都羡慕死Cameron了，而且会毫不犹豫把手伸进你的裤子里。”

 

“关于这点，”House感觉自己从没像今天这样频繁叹气过，“你为什么一定要把Vanessa和Hausman的关系描写成——那样？”

 

“因为，有某些读者只爱看这种桥段；而且，因为那很有趣。”

 

“以我们的友谊向我保证，Wilson，到了下本书他俩会分手。”

 

“做不到。必须照顾女性读者的感受，所以必须有主要女性角色。以Vanessa的性格，我不觉得她和Hausman分手后还会留在这家医院。”

 

“那就——”House烦躁地挥了挥手，“再给他找个实习生，不，干脆找上三个，一个亚洲人，一个双性恋女医生，然后再来个犹太人，完全照顾每个少数族裔读者的心情，如何？最好把Hausman的顶头上司也换成黑人，这样谁也挑不出毛病了。”

 

“我会好好考虑的。”Wilson笑着回答道。

 

“还有一个地方。”House的手指敲了敲Wilson的桌子，“你不觉得这本书里还少了个角色吗？”

 

“哦？”

 

“我需要个跟班，Wilson。”House挑起眉毛，“福尔摩斯需要华生，而Hausman需要个……Watman之类的，这样你还能顺带照顾另一群口味隐秘而独特的读者。”

 

“记下了，还有其他要求吗，Dr. Hausman？”

 

“下一部书稿寄出去之前先拿给我看，这个月的午餐晚餐全是你请，还有——”House将Wilson办公桌上的书翻到致敬页，“你的签名，J. J. Cassidy。我绝对要把它拿到EBay上卖个好价钱。”

 

Wilson微笑起来，然后他拿起笔，在那行致敬下用他几十年如一日的糟糕字体写下：

 

**_献给你，我亲爱的朋友，_ ** **_Dr. Gregory House_ **

****

**_——你知道我是谁_ **

****

****


End file.
